Time To Revival
by PlumeInvisibleFiction
Summary: Stiles Stinlinski vit depuis toujours dans l'ennuyeuse petite bourgade de Beacon Hills. Il rêve d'un homme chaque nuit depuis des mois, il est sûr de ne pas le connaître et pourtant.. un beau jour cet homme arrive à Beacon Hills, apportant avec lui une terrible malédiction. Ce qui est certain, c'est que Stiles va regretter l'ancien calme de cette charmante petite ville. Réecriture.
1. Chapitre 0: Au milieu de nulle part

_**Prologue**_

* * *

J'ai longtemps rêvé de cet homme. Il apparaissait dans un cauchemar où, malgré tous mes efforts, il tombait sans que je puisse le sauver. Je me savais lié a lui d'une façon particulière. Et puis un jour, il est arrivé en chair et en os au lycée de Beacon Hills, notre petite bourgade de Californie. Il était beau et mystérieux.

Si j'avais su qu'en même temps que cet homme surgirait une malédiction... J'étais éperdument amoureux, mais cet amour était perdu d'avance.

* * *

 ** _Chapitre 0: Au milieu de nulle part_**

Il n'y avait que deux types de citoyens dans notre ville. " _Les bouchés et les bornés"_ , selon l'affectueuse expression de mon père pour qualifié nos voisins. " _Les trop bêtes pour partir et les condamnés à rester. Les autres finissent toujours par trouver une façon de s'en aller."_ La catégorie à laquelle lui-même appartenait avait beau être évidente, je n'avais jamais eu le courage de t'interroger à ce sujet. Mon père était écrivain, et nous vivions à Beacon Hill en Californie, parce que les Stilinski y vivait depuis la nuit des temps, depuis que mon arrière-arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-père, Simon Stilinski, avait trouvé la mort au front, sur l'autre berge de la rivière Santee, lors de la guerre de Sécession.

Que les locaux n'appelait pas ainsi ; ceux qui avaient moins de soixante ans l'appelait la guerre inter-États ; ceux qui avaient dépassé cet âge, guerre de l'Agression Yankee, comme si le Nord avait déclenché les hostilités suite à la livraison d'une balle de mauvais coton.

Notre maisonnée était la seule à l'appeler guerre de Sécession.

Une raison de plus pour expliquer ma hâte de décamper d'ici.

Beacon Hill ne ressemblait pas aux autres petites villes qu'on voit au cinéma, à moins que le film n'ait un demi-siècle. Trop éloigné de la ville voisine pour avoir un Starbucks ou un McDo, nous devions nous contenter d'un restaurant Dairy Queen, calligraphié Dar-ee Keen : les notables, à la radinerie légendaire, avaient dû obtenir une ristourne sur ces "E" quand il fallu remplacer l'enseigne de l'ancien Diary King. La bibliothèque utilisait encore une fichier papier, l'école était toujours équipée de tableaux d'ardoise, et la piscine municipale se réduisait au lac Moultrie, avec ses eaux tiédasses et boueuses. Le Cineplex projetait les films à peu près en même temps qu'ils sortaient en DVD, mais il fallait faire du stop pour se rendre jusqu'au Summerville où se trouvait également l'université de premier cycle. Les boutiques étaient regroupées sur la Grande-Rue, les demeures patriciennes sur River Street, et les pauvres du sud de la National 9, là où les trottoirs se désintégraient en morceaux de béton inégaux - guère pratique pour marcher mais idéaux pour caillasser les opossums agressifs, les animaux les plus mauvais qui soient. Ça, ils ne le montrent jamais, au cinéma.

Beacon Hill n'était pas une bourgade compliquée ; Beacon Hill était Beacon Hill. Pendant la canicule, les habitants montaient la garde à l'abri de leurs vérandas. Quand bien même ils se liquéfiaient de chaleur, rien ne les aurait fait renoncer. D'ailleurs, rien ne changeait jamais, ici. Demain aurait lieu la rentrée scolaire, mon année de seconde au lycée Beacon Hill High School, et je savais déjà comment la journée se déroulerait : ou je m'assiérais, à qui j'adresserais la parole, les blagues, les filles, qui se garerait où.

Le comté de Beacon Hill ne réservait aucune surprise. En gros, nous étions l'épicentre du milieu de nulle part.

D'un moins, c'est ce que je croyais quand j'ai refermé mon vieil exemplaire _d'Abattoir_ _5 de Kurt Vonnegut_ , que j'ai coupé mon iPod et que j'ai éteint la lumière sur cet ultime jour de vacances d'été.

 ** _Au bout du compte, il s'est révélé que je me trompais complètement._**

 ** _Car il y a eu une malédiction._**

 ** _Un homme._**

 ** _Et pour terminer, une tombe._**

 ** _Je n'ai rien vu venir._**

* * *

 _Bouh !_

Bonjour à tous, j'ai l'honneur de vous présentez cette fan fiction qui est en réalité une réécriture du merveilleux roman 16 Lunes de Kami Garcia et Margaret Stohl.

Oui ce sera donc une réécriture dont le couple principal sera Sterek. Pour ce qui ont déjà lu cette saga, j'espère que le changement ne sera pas perturbant. Pour les autres, j'espère que ça vous plait :)

J'essayerais tant bien que mal à converser et l'histoire originale et les détails de Teen Wolf.

Je précise donc que rien ne m'appartient hormis les heures de travail fournies.

Il y a de très fortes chances pour que je fasse les 4 Tomes de la saga si cela vous plaît ;) N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis.

Prochain chapitre en ligne le 02/02 :D


	2. Chapitre 01: Rêve

**_Chapitre 01: Rêve (o2 septembre)_**

* * *

Chute.

Je dégringolais en chute libre.

 _ **Stiles !**_

Il m'appelait. Le seul son de sa voix provoquait les battements de mon cœur.

 ** _À l'aide !_**

Il tombait aussi. Je tendais les bras pour essayer de le retenir, mais je ne saisissais que du vide. Il n'y avait pas de terre ferme sous mes pieds, je me débattais dans la boue. Nos doigts s'effleuraient, je distinguais des éclats de lumière verte dans l'obscurité. Puis il m'échappait, et je n'éprouvais plus qu'un intolérable sentiment de perte. Citrons et romarin. Son odeur continuait de flotter dans l'air, cependant. Mais il m'étais impossible de le rattraper. Or, il m'étais impossible de vivre sans lui.

Je me suis redressé d'un bond dans mon lit, le souffle court.

 ** _\- Debout, Stiles Stilinski ! Je ne tolérerai pas que tu sois en retard le jour de la rentrée !_**

La voix d'Amma, qui s'égosillait au pied de l'escalier. Mes yeux se sont posés sur une tâche de lumière blême qui transperçait le noir. J'ai perçu le martèlement lointain de la pluie sur nos vieux volets en bois à claire-voie. Il devait pleuvoir, donc. Ce devait être le matin. Je devais être dans ma chambre. Cette dernière était étouffante et humide. Pourquoi ma fenêtre était-elle ouverte ?

J'avais mal à la tête. Je me suis laissé retomber sur l'oreiller, et le rêve s'est estompé, comme toujours. J'étais en sécurité dans notre maison ancestrale. Dans un lit d'acajou grinçant qui avait sans doute accueilli le sommeil de six générations de Stilinski avant moi. Le lit où personne ne basculait dans des trous noirs de boue. Le lit où il ne se passait jamais rien.

J'ai fixé le plafond, peint de la couleur du ciel afin d'empêcher les xylocopes d'y nicher. Qu'est-ce qui débloquait, chez moi ? Ce rêve me hantait depuis des mois, maintenant. Je ne me souvenais pas de tout, toujours du même passage. Le gars tombait, je tombais, il fallait que je m'accroche à lui, je n'y parvenais pas. Si je lâchais prise, quelque chose de terrible allait lui arriver. C'était ça le truc : je ne pouvais pas le lâcher, il était inconcevable que je le perde. Comme si j'étais amoureux de lui, alors que je ne le connaissais pas. Un amour avant coup de foudre en quelque sorte.

Ce qui paraissait fou, car il n'était qu'une vision onirique. Je ne savais même pas à quoi il ressemblait. Le rêve avait beau revenir depuis des semaines et des semaines, je n'avais jamais vu le visage de ce garçon. Ou bien, je l'avais oublié. Mon unique certitude, c'este que chaque fois qu'il disparaissait, je ressentais un profond mal-être. Il échappait à mes doigts, et mon ventre semblait se détacher de mon corps, une sensation pareille à celle que l'on éprouve sur les montagnes russes, quand là voiturettes plonge trop brutalement.

Des papillons dans l'estomac, dit-on. Quelle métaphore idiote ! Plutôt des abeilles tueuses, oui.

J'étais peut-être en train de devenir fou. À moins que j'ai juste d'une bonne douche. Mes écouteurs étaient encore autour de mon cou. Quand j'ai jeté un coup d'œil à mon iPod, j'y ai vu un titre inconnu. Seize Lunes. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? J'ai allumé l'appareil, et la mélodie s'est déroulée, captivante. Si je n'ai pas identifié la voix, j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir déjà entendue.

 ** _Seize lunes, seize années,_**

 ** _Seize de tes pires peurs,_**

 ** _Seize songes de mes pleurs,_**

 ** _Tombent, tombent les années..._**

La chanson était lugubre, angoissante, presque hypnotique.

 ** _-Stiles Lawson Stilinski !_**

Les cris d'Amma me sont parvenus par-dessus la musique. Éteignant l'engin, je me suis assis et j'ai rejeté la couverture. Mes draps donnaient l'impression d'être pleins de sable. Ce n'était pas une apparence, cependant. De la poussière. Quant à mes ongles, ils étaient en deuils, noir de la boue qui s'y était incrustée, comme dans le rêve.

Après avoir roulé les draps en boule, je les ai fourrés au fond du panier à linge sale, avec mon maillot de Lacrosse qui empestait encore la transpiration de mon entraînement de la veille. Sous la douche, je me suis efforcé d'oublier ma nuit tout en me récurant à fond. L'eau a entraîné avec elle les ultimes pans obscurs du rêve dans le tuyau d'évacuation. Il suffisait que je n'y pense plus pour décider qu'il ne c'était rien passé. Telle était mon approche de la plupart des choses, ces derniers temps.

Sauf quand il s'agissait de lui. Là, c'était plus fort que moi, je songeais constamment à lui. Je ne cessais de revenir au rêve, même si je ne le comprenais pas. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter, c'était mon secret. J'avais seize ans, j'étais en train de m'éprendre d'un homme qui n'existait pas et je perdais peu un peu l'esprit.

J'avais beau frotter, mon cœur continuer de battre la chamade ; malgré le parfum du savon et du shampooing, je sentais encore son odeur. Rien qu'un effluve, bien réel pourtant.

 _Citrons et Romarin._

J'ai gagné le quotidien immuable et rassurant du rez-de-chaussée. À main a déposé devant moi la sempiternelle assiette à motifs bleus et blancs – la porcelaine chinoise de ma mère – contenant œufs sur le plat, bacon, pain grillé beurré et bouillie d'avoine. Amma était notre gouvernante. Je la considérais plus comme ma grand-mère, bien qu'elle fut plus intelligente et rouspéteuse que ma véritable aïeule. Elle m'avait pratiquement élevé et elle jugeait de son devoir de m'aider à grandir de quelques centimètres supplémentaires, alors que je mesurais déjà un mètre quatre-vingt-douze. Ce matin, je mourais étrangement de faim, À croire que je n'avais rien de l'appeler depuis huit jours. Je me suis dépêché d'engloutir un œuf et deux tranches de bacon, ce qui m'a tout de suite ragaillardi. La bouche pleine, j'ai souri à Amma.

 **\- Parle-moi !** Lui ai **-** je lancé **. C'est mon premier jour de bahut.**

D'un geste brusque, elle a placé sur la table un immense verre de jus d'orange et encore un plus grand de lait entier, le seul qu'on buvait dans la région.

 ** _\- Il n'y a plus de lait chocolaté ?_**

J'en consommait comme d'autres carbure au coca ou au café. Même le matin j'étais accro à ma dose de sucre.

 ** _\- A.D.A.P.T.A.T.I.O.N._**

Amma vous servait la solution d'une grille de mots croisés à peu près toutes les situations. Plus le terme était long, plus elle était contente. Sa manière de l'épeler vous donnait l'impression qu'elle vous enfonçait les lettres dans le crâne à grands coups de spatule en bois.

 **\- Autrement dit, fais avec,** a **-** t **-** elle développée **et n'espère pas mettre un pied dehors temps que tu n'auras pas vider ton verre.**

 ** _\- Oui, madame._**

 ** _\- Tu t'es vêtu comme milord, à ce que je vois._**

Ce n'était pas le cas. Je portais un jean et un tee-shirt usé, ma tenue quotidienne. Tous mes tee-shirts arboraient des imprimés différents ; celui d'aujourd'hui c'était Harley-Davidson. Aux pieds, j'avais mes baskets noires achetées trois ans auparavant.

 **\- Je croyais que tu devais couper cette tignasse,** a ajouté Amma **.**

Sur le ton de la réprimande, que j'ai cependant identifier pour ce qu'il était, celui d'une infection profonde.

 ** _\- J'ai dit ça, moi ?_**

 ** _\- Ignores-tu que les yeux sont une fenêtre sur l'âme ?_**

 _ **\- Je n'ai peut-être pas envie qu'on regarde dans la mienne.**_

Ma punition a été une deuxième fournée de bacon. Amma mesurait à peine un mètre cinquante et était, sûrement, encore plus âgée que la porcelaine chinoise de ma mère, bien qu'elle prétendît avoir cinquante-trois ans à chacun de ses anniversaires. Elle était tout sauf une vieille dame charmante, cependant. Elle nièce en partage sur notre maisonnée.

 ** _\- En tout cas, ne t'imagine pas que je vais te laisser sortir sous ce temps avec les cheveux mouillés. Cet orage ne me plaît guère. On dirait qu'un esprit maléfique a été réveillé par le vent et qu'il va faire des siennes toute la sainte journée. Cette présence N'obéit qu'à elle-même._**

J'ai grimacé. Amma avait un mode de pensée très personnel. Quand elle était en proie à l'une de ses humeurs, ma mère avait eu l'habitude de déclarer noir - mélange de religion et de superstition, comme seul le sud profond on a le secret. Lorsque Amma virait au noir, mieux valait s'écarter. De même, il était préférable de ne pas déplacer l'établissement qui est posé sur les rebords des fenêtres, ni les poupées qu'elle fabriquait et planquait dans les tiroirs.

Après une dernière bouchée d'œufs, j'ai liquidé le petit déjeuner des champions, mon invention, œufs, confiture et bacon, le tout écraser entre deux tranches de pain de grillé. Tout en m'empiffrerant, j'ai jeté un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Réflexe ordinaire. La porte du bureau de mon père était déjà fermée. Il écrivait la nuit et dormait le jour sur le canapé antique de son père. Il en avait été ainsi depuis la mort de ma mère, au mois d'avril. Il aurait pu tout aussi bien être un vampire, ainsi que l'avait déclaré ma tante Caroline lors de son séjour chez nous, au printemps. Bref, je vais sans doute raté l'occasion de le voir jusqu'au lendemain : une fois cette porte close, il était exclu de la rouvrir.

Dans la rue, un avertisseur à retenti. Attrapât mon sac à dos noir user, je me suis précipité sous la pluie. Le ciel était si sombre qu'il aurait pu être sept heures comme dix-neuf heures. Cela faisait quelques jours que la météo était capricieuse. La voiture de Scott, la Poubelle, attendait le long du trottoir, moteur crachotant, musique à fond. Scott et moi allions à l'école ensemble depuis le jardin d'enfants, depuis le jour où nous étions devenus les meilleurs amis du monde après qu'il m'avait offert la moitié de son gâteau fourré à la vanille - parce qu'elle était tombé par terre, ce que je n'avais appris que plus tard. Bien que nous ayons tous deux décrocher notre permis cet été, Scott était le seul à avoir un véhicule, pour peu que la Poubelle mérite cette dénomination. Au moins, elle nous protégerait de l'orage.

Debout sur le porche, les bras croisés, Amma incarnait la réprobation.

 ** _\- Je t'interdis de mettre ta musique aussi fort ici, Scott Matthew McCall. Si tu crois que je ne suis pas capable d'appeler ta maman pour lui raconter ce que tu as mijoté dans le sous-sol durant tout l'été de tes neuf ans, tu te trompes._**

Scott s'est renfrogné. Peu de gens le gratifiaient de son nom complet excepté sa mère et Amma.

 _ **\- Entendu, madame.**_

La moustiquaire a claqué. Scott a éclaté de rire et à démarrer en dérapant sur l'asphalte humide, comme si nous prenions la fuite, son habitude en matière de conduite. Si ce n'est que nous ne nous enfuyions nulle part.

 **\- Qu'est-ce tu fais dans mon sous-sol à neuf ans ?** me suis **-** je enquis

 **\- Demande-moi plutôt ce que je n'y ai pas fait,** a **-** t **-** il **rétorqué en baissant l'autoradio**

Une excellente idée, parce que la musique était atroce, et qu'il allait me demander si elle me plaisait, notre routine coup quotidienne. Le drame de son groupe, "qui a tué Lincoln ?", c'est qu'aucun de ses membres ne savait ni jouer d'un instrument ni chanter. Cela n'empêchait pas Scott de jacasser sans arrêt à propos de batterie, de son projet de filer à New York après son bac et de contrats mirifiques avec des maisons de disques qui ne verrait probablement jamais le jour. Par probablement, entendez qu'il y avait plus de chance de marquer un panier à trois points depuis le parking du gymnase, les yeux bandés et ivre.

Scott avait beau ne pas envisager d'études longues, il avait une longueur d'avance sur moi : il savait ce qu'il voulait faire, même si ce n'était pas gagné. Moi, tout ce que j'avais, c'était une boîte à chaussures pleines de dépliants envoyés par des universités que je ne pouvais pas montrer à mon père. Je me fichais de la qualité des facs en question, du moment qu'elle se trouver à au moins mille cinq cents kilomètres de Beacon Hills.

Je ne tenais pas à finir comme mon paternel, à vivre dans la même maison, la même petite ville que celle où j'avais grandi, avec les mêmes personnes qui n'avait pas su rêver assez pour partir d'ici.

De chaque côté de la chaussée se dressaient de vieilles demeures victoriennes dégoulinantes de pluie, quasi identique au jour où elles avaient été construite, plus d'un siècle auparavant. Ma rue avait été baptisée Cotton Bend, parce que, autre fois, ces maisons avaient été adossées à des kilomètres carrés de plantations de coton. Aujourd'hui elles n'étaient plus adossées qu'à la Nationale 9. À peu près la seule chose à avoir changé dans le coin. J'ai pioché un beignet rassis dans une boîte qui traînait sur le plancher de la voiture.

 ** _\- C'est toi qui as téléchargé une chanson bizarre sur mon iPod hier ?_**

 ** _\- Quelle chanson ? Et que penses-tu de celle-ci ?_**

Scott a monté le volume de sa dernière maquettes.

 ** _\- Je pense qu'il faut encore travailler dessus. Comme sur toutes les autres._**

Ma rengaine, jour après jour, ou presque.

 **\- Ouais, bah ta tronche aura elle aussi besoin d'être retravaillé quand je t'aurais flanquer la raclée que tu mérites,** a **-** t **-** il répondu **.**

Sa rengaine, jour après jour, ou presque. J'ai fait défiler les titres sur l'écran de mon iPod.

 ** _\- Je crois qu'elle s'appelait Seize Lunes, un truc comme ça._**

 ** _\- Connais pas._**

Le morceau n'était pas répertorié. Il avait disparu, alors que je l'avais écouté ce matin même. Or, j'étais sur de ne pas l'avoir imaginé, car la mélodie continuait de me trotter dans la tête.

 ** _\- Tu veux une chanson ? Je vais t'en donner une, moi. Une nouvelle._**

Scott s'est penché pour tripoter l'autoradio.

 ** _\- Hé ! Regarde où tu vas !_**

Il ne m'a pas écouté. Du coin de l'œil j'ai vu une drôle de voiture déboucher devant nous. L'espace d'une seconde, les bruits de la route, de la pluie et de Scott se sont dissous dans le silence, et la scène paru ralentir. J'étais hypnotisé par cette voiture, incapable de m'en détacher. Juste une impression, rien que j'aurais pu décrire. Puis la bagnole est passée à côté de nous avant de bifurquer. Je ne l'ai pas reconnue. Je ne l'avais encore jamais vue. Ce qui était totalement incongru, car aucun véhicule ne m'était étranger, en ville. À cette époque de l'année, il n'y avait pas de touristes - ils n'étaient pas assez fous pour visiter la région en plein saison des ouragans. La voiture était longue et noire, pareille à un corbillard. D'ailleurs, j'étais presque sûr que c'en était un.

Un mauvais présage, si ça se trouve. Cette année allait se révéler pire que ce que j'avais craint.

 _- **Et voilà !**_ a triomphé Scott _. Bandana noir. Ce morceau va faire de moi une star._

Quand il a relevé la tête, la voiture avait disparu.

* * *

 _Hello :)_

 _Je sais que je devais mettre en ligne ce chapitre seulement jeudi mais suite à vos réactions, j'ai décidé de le mettre plus tôt ! :D_

 _Donc le voici, le premier d'une très longue liste, j'espère que cette fan fiction vous plaira et si ce n'est pas le cas je m'en excuse d'avance ^^_

 _Prochain Chapitre - Lorsqu'il sera boucle, le 03/02 au plus tard :)_

 _Bonne soirée à tous ! :3_


	3. Chapitre 02: Le nouveau

**_Chapitre o2: Le nouveau (02 Septembre)_**

* * *

De Cotton Bend au lycée de Beacon Hills, il n'y avait que huit blocs à parcourir. Je n'avais pas besoin d'un trajet plus long pour résumer ma vie entière. Apparemment, il a aussi suffit à me sortir de l'esprit cet étrange corbillard noir. Voila pourquoi, sans doute, je n'en ai pas parler à Scott.

Nous avons dépassé le Stop & Shop, également connu sous le nom de Stop et Steal*, l'unique épicerie de Beacon Hills, le seul magasin se rapprochant grosso modo d'un 7-Eleven. En conséquence de quoi, chaque fois que vous traîniez devant avec vos copains, vous n'aviez plus qu'à espérer ne pas tomber sur la mere de l'un d'eux faisant ses courses pour le dîner. Ou pire, sur Amma.

Une Pontiac Grand Prix bien trop familière était garée sur le parking de la boutique.

\- **_Houps ! Gros Lard a déjà planté son camp._**

Assis derrière le volant, il lisait le journal de l'armée, Stars and Stripes*.

\- **_Il ne nous a peut-être pas vus ?_** a soufflé Scott, tendu, en regardant dans son rétroviseur.

 ** _\- Ben tiens ! À mon avis, on est cuits._**

En plus d'avoir le privilège d'appartenir au force de police de Beacon Hills, Gros Lard était chargé de traquer les lycéens séchant les cours. Sa bonne amie, Amanda, travaillant au Stop & Steal, presque tous les matins, Gros Lard montait la garde devant la boutique, en attendant qu'on livre le pain et les pâtisseries. Ce qui représentait un inconvénient majeur pour les élèves systématiquement à la bourre, tels Scott et moi.

Il était impossible de fréquenter le bahut sans connaître le train-train quotidien de Gros Lard aussi bien que son propre emploi du temps. Ce jour-là cependant, il nous a adressé un signe nonchalant sans même lever les yeux de la page des sports. Il avait décidé de se montrer généreux.

- ** _La page des sports et un beignet bien gras. Tu sais ce que ça signifie._**

 ** _\- Qu'il nous accorde cinq minutes._**

Nous sommes entrés sur le parking du lycée au point mort dans l'espoir de ne pas attirée l'attention de la CPE chargée de tacler les retardataires. Malheureusement, il pleuvait toujours à verse. Aussi, quand nous avons pénétré dans le bâtiment, nous étions trempes jusqu'aux os, et nos baskets couinaient si bruyamment que nous ne pouvions que nous faire choper en passant devant le bureau.

\- **_Stiles Stilinski ! Scott McCall !_**

Nous avons rebroussé chemin et, dégoulinant de flotte, avons attendu nos feuilles de colle.

 ** _\- En retard le jour de la rentrée ! Votre maman aura sûrement deux mots à vous dire ce soir, monsieur McCall. Quant à vous, monsieur Stilinski, effacez-moi ce sourire suffisant. Amma ne va pas se gêner pour vous tanner le derrière._**

Mlle Hester n'avait pas tort. D'ici peu, Amma apprendrait que j'étais arrivé avec cinq minutes de retard. Si elle n'était pas déjà au courant, s'entend. Telle était l'existence, ici. Ma mère disait que Carlton Eaton, le facteur, lisait tout le courrier qui lui paraissait un tant soit peu intéressant. Il ne se donnait même pas la peine de recacheter les enveloppes ensuite. Au demeurant, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait pu découvrir des informations un tantinet juteuses. Certes, toute famille a ses secrets, mais aucun de vos voisins n'ignorait les vôtres, à Beacon Hills.

Ce qui n'était un secret pour personne.

\- **_Je conduisais prudemment à cause de la pluie, mademoiselle Hester_** , a plaidé Scott en essayant son numéro de charme.

Pas du tout charmée, la CPE l'a contemplé par-dessus les carreaux de ses lunettes. La chaînette retenant ces dernières s'est balancée d'avant en arrière.

\- **_Je n'ai pas le temps de discuter, les garçons,_** a-t-elle répondu. **_Je suis bien trop occupée à remplir vos feuilles de retenue, puisque vous serez en retenue cet après-midi._**

Sur ce, elle nous a tendu à chacun le papier bleu de la condamnation sans appel. Occupée, mon œil ! L'air a empesté le vernis à ongles avant même que nous ayons tourné dans le couloir.

Bienvenue au lycée de Beacon Hills !

Ici, le premier jour des classes suivait un déroulement immuable. Les profs, que vous connaissiez tous pour les croiser à la messe, avaient décrété dès le jardin d'enfants que vous étiez stupide ou intelligent. Moi, j'étais intelligent parce que les parents étaient enseignants à la fac. Scott était stupide parce qu'il avait déchiré les pages de sa Bible pendant les séances de catéchisme et qu'il avait vomi lors d'un des spectacles de Noël. Intelligent, j'avais de bonnes notes ; stupide, Scott en avait des mauvaises. Personne ne s'embêtait à lire nos devoirs, j'imagine. Parfois, j'écrivais n'importe quoi au beau milieu d'une dissertation, juste pour voir si un de mes profs s'en rendrait compte. Peine perdue.

Malheureusement, le même principe ne s'appliquait pas aux QCM. En cours de littérature anglaise, j'ai découvert que la mère English (son vrai nom), qui enseignait depuis à peu près sept cents ans, s'était attendue à ce que nous avalions Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur de Harper Lee pendant l'été. Bref, j'ai foiré ce premier test. Génial ! J'avais lu le roman, un des préféré de ma mère, environ deux ans plus tôt, et les détails m'étaient sortis de la tête.

À mon propos, un petit renseignement rarement divulgué : je passais mon temps à bouquiner. Les livres étaient mon seul moyen de m'évader de Beacon Hills, même si ces évasions ne duraient pas. J'avais accroché une carte a un mur de ma chambre et, chaque fois que je tombais sur un endroit qui me tentait, je le cochais. New-York correspondait à L'Attrape-coeurs de Salinger, Into the Wild, de Krakauer, m'avait conduit jusqu'en Alaska. La lecture de Sur la route m'avait permis de souligner Chicago, Denver, Los Angeles et Mexico - Kerouac vous emmenait à peu près partout. Régulièrement, je tirais des lignes entre les différentes destinations, un fin trajet vert que j'avais l'intention d'emprunter en stop l'été suivant mon bac, pour peu que je parvienne à quitter un jour Beacon Hills. Ma passion des livres et ma carte étaient mon secret. Dans la religion, la littérature et Lacrosse ne faisaient pas bon ménage.

Le cours de chimie ne s'est pas mieux déroulé que le précédent, M. Harris m'ayant infligé pour partenaire de labo Lydia Je-Hais-Stiles. Plus connue sous le nom de Lydia Martin, elle me méprisait depuis le bal de fin d'année de troisième. J'avais commis l'erreur de porter des tennis avec mon smoking et d'autoriser mon père à nous conduire au réjouissances à bord de notre Volvo rouillée. La vitre qui refusait définitivement de se relever avait décoiffé ses boucles blondes empilées à la perfection pour l'occasion. À notre arrivée au gymnase, elle avait eu l'air de Marie-Antoinette emperruquée au saut du lit. Lydia ne m'avait pas adressé la parole durant toute la soirée et avait envoyer Erica Reyes me larguer à trois pas du bol à punch. Notre amourette s'était arrêtée là.

Ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de représenter une source constante de divertissement aux yeux des copains, lesquels guettaient le moment où nous nous remettrions ensemble. Ce qu'ils ignoraient, c'est que les filles comme Lydia ne m'attirait pas, du moins plus. Certes, elle était jolie, mais ça s'arrêtait la. L'admirer ne compensait en rien le pensum de l'écouter. Je voulais quelqu'un de différent, quelqu'un à qui je pourrais parler d'autre chose que de fêtes ou de qui serait élue reine du bal de Noël. Une personne qui serait futé, drôle. Pour le moins, une partenaire de labo à peu près digne de ce nom. Et, aurais-je précisé que je suis bisexuel ? À vrai dire ce n'est un secret pour personne ici, à Beacon Hills. Certains pensaient même que j'avais une relation avec Scott, foutaise. Bien que ce ne soit pas impossible puisque Scott est assez.. indécis concernant ça.

Je me nourrissais peut-être de chimères. N'empêche, une chimère valait mieux qu'un cauchemar. Même quand le cauchemar portait une jupette de Cheerleader.

Si j'avais survécu à la chimie, ma journée n'a fait qu'empirer par la suite. Apparemment, j'avais de nouveau opté pour le cours d'histoire américaine, cette année. L'histoire américaine étant la seule histoire enseignée à Beacon Hills, l'intitulé était quelque peu redondant. J'allais donc passer une seconde année consécutive à étudier "la guerre de l'Agression Yankee" avec le petit père Lee. Aucun lien de parenté avec le célèbre général. Tous, cependant, nous savions que par l'esprit, Lee et son fameux homonyme confédéré, c'était du pareil au même. Lee était l'un des rares profs à me détester. L'an passé, pour relever un défi lancé par Scott, j'avais rédigé une disserte que j'avais appelée "La guerre de l'Agression Sudiste". Lee m'avait collé un D. Force m'est donc de croire qu'il arrivait aux enseignant de lire nos devoirs.

Je suis allé m'installer à côté de Scott qui était en train de recopier les notes d'un précédent cours durant lequel il avait dormi. Il s'est arrêté sitôt que je me suis assis.

\- **_T'as entendu ça, mec ?_**

 ** _\- Entendu quoi ?_**

 ** _\- Il y a un nouveau à Beacon Hills._**

 ** _\- Il y a toujours un tas de nouveau, à Beacon Hills, crétin ! Toute une section de troisième même._**

 ** _\- Je ne te parle pas de ces gamins, mais du nouveau qui est en seconde._**

Dans n'importe quel autre bahut, un nouvel élève de seconde n'aurait guère provoqué d'émoi. Mais il s'agissait de Beacon Hills. Nous n'avions pas connu de nouveaux élèves depuis le CE2, quand Kelly Wix avait emménagé chez ses grands-parents, après que son père avait été arrêté pour avoir organisé des paris clandestins dans leur cave de Lake City.

\- **_Qui c'est ?_**

 ** _\- Aucune idée. J'ai eu éducation civique tout à l'heure avec les débiles de la fanfare, et ils ne savent rien non plus, sauf qu'il joue du violon, un machin comme ça. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble._**

A l'instar de la plupart dès mec, Scott avait une idée fixe. La seule différence, c'est que lui n'hésitait pas à la formuler.

\- **_Alors, comme ça, il fait parti des débiles de la fanfare ?_**

 ** _\- Non, il est musicien. Si ça se trouve, il partage le même amour que moi pour le classique._**

 ** _\- Le classique, toi ?_**

De toute sa vie, la seule musique classique que Scott avait écoutée avait été celle du cabinet du dentiste.

\- **_Ben les classiques, quoi. Pink Floyd, Black Sabbath, les Stones._**

J'ai explosé de rire.

\- **_Monsieur McCall, monsieur Stilinski, pardonnez-moi d'interrompre votre conversation, mais j'aimerais commencer mon cours, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient._**

Le ton de Lee était tout aussi ironique que celui de l'année précédente, et tout aussi répugnantes les tâches de transpiration sous ses aisselles et sa manie de dissimuler sa calvitie avec ses mèches graisseuses. Il a distribué des exemplaires du programme, sûrement le même depuis une décennie. Il serait obligatoire de participer à la reconstitution d'une grande bataille de la guerre de Sécession. Rien d'étonnant, là non plus. Je n'aurais qu'à emprunter un uniforme à l'un des membres de ma famille qui adoraient jouer les Confédérés le week-end, histoire de tuer le temps. Quel petit veinard j'étais !

Après la sonnerie, Scott et moi avons traînassé dans le couloir, près de nos casiers, dans l'espoir de reluquer le nouveau. A en croire Scott, il était déjà sa future âme sœur, sa future égérie musicale et sans doute tout un paquet de futures choses que je n'avais pas du tout envie de connaître. Malheureusement, la seule personne que nous avons eu l'occasion de mater a été Charlotte Chase attifée d'une jupe en jean trop petite pour elle d'au moins deux tailles. Conclusion, nous n'apprendrions rien de plus avant l'heure du déjeuner, car notre prochain cours était langage des signes, durant lequel il était strictement interdit d'ouvrir la bouche. Aucun élève était assez bon pour épeler "nouveau" en langage des signes, d'autant plus que Scott et moi partagions cette session - et nulle autre - Avec nos coéquipiers de Basket.

J'avais intégré l'équipe en quatrième, quand j'avais grandi de quinze centimètres en l'espace d'un été, dépassant tous mes camarades de classe d'une bonne tête. De plus, il valait mieux pratiquer une activité normale quand vous étiez fils d'un enseignants. Je m'étais révélé doué. Apparemment, je devinais toujours à qui nos adversaires allaient passer la balle. Du coup, j'avais décroché la timbale - une place quotidienne à la table réservée de l'équipe, à la cantine. Un avantage non négligeable.

Et encore, plus intéressant ce jour-là, car Jackson Whittmore, notre meneur de jeu, avait croisé le nouveau.

\- **_Alors, il est comment ?_** a demander Scott, posant ainsi la seule question qui intéressait le monde.

\- **_Il est pas mal, ahah._**

 ** _\- Mieux que Isaac Lahey ?_**

Soudainement les portes de la cafète claquèrent et je vis Lydia Je-Hais-Stiles Avec Erica Reyes. Tous nos regards se sont tournés vers elles, car Erica, c'était un mètre soixante-treize des jambes les plus belles du monde. Lydia et elle formaient pratiquement une seule personne, y compris quand elles ne portaient pas leurs uniforme de cheerleader. Cheveux blonds, bronzage artificiel, tongs et jupes en jean si minimes qu'on aurait pu les confondre avec des ceintures. Si Erica était les jambes, c'était dans le giron de Lydia que tous les mecs essayaient de se rincer l'œil quand elle était en bikini, l'été, au lac. Aucune des deux filles ne transbahutait jamais de livres ni de cahiers, juste de minuscule sacs métalliques qu'elles coinçaient sous leur bras, avec à peine assez de place pour accueillir leurs téléphones portables. Durant les rares occasions où Lydia arrêtait d'envoyer des textos, s'entend.

Leur différence se réduisait à leurs potes respectifs dans l'équipe des cheerleaders. Erica était la capitaine et l'une des bases, ces filles qui soutenaient deux étages de copine lors de la célèbre pyramide des Chats Sauvages. Lydia était une acrobate, celle qui se juchait en haut de la fameuse pyramide et qu'on balançait a un mètre cinquante ou deux en l'air pour qu'elle effectue un flip ou l'une de ce cascades ahurissantes qui pouvait facilement vous amener à vous rompre le cou. Lydia était prête à prendre tous les risques pour rester au sommet de la pyramide. Erica, elle, n'avait pas besoin de cela. Lorsque Lydia s'envolait, la pyramide se débrouillait très bien sans elle ; si Erica avait bougé d'un centimètre tout l'échafaudage se serait écroulé.

Remarquant nos mines avides, Lydia Je-Hais-Stiles a froncé les sourcils. Les gars se sont marrés, et Greenberg m'a asséné une grande claque dans le dos.

\- **_T'es foutu, Stilinski ! Tu connais Lydia. Plus elle t'agresse, plus tu progresses._**

Cependant, je n'avais pas envie de penser à Lydia, aujourd'hui. Je voulais penser à l'opposé de Lydia. Depuis que Scott m'avait appris l'info en cours d'histoire, j'étais obnubilé. Le nouveau. La possibilité qu'une personne différente, en provenance d'un endroit différent. D'une personne qui, peut-être, avait une vie plus vaste que la nôtre et, j'imagine, que la mienne. D'une personne, même, dont j'avais rêvé. J'avais beau être conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une chimère, j'éprouvais le désir d'y croire.

\- **_Alors, vous avez tous entendu parler du nouveau ?_** nous a lancé Erica en se perchant sur les genoux de Vernon Boyd.

Boyd était notre capitaine et le petit copain par intermittence d'Erica. En ce moment, ils étaient ensemble. Il a frotté ses mains sur les genoux orangés de sa belle, juste assez haut pour que vous ne sachiez plus où poser vos yeux.

\- **_Jackson nous rencardait, justement,_** a répondu Scott en piquant deux croquettes de pomme de terre sur mon plateau.

\- **_Nous on l'a vu avec Lydia. Il est assez musclé, grand. Mais franchement il a rien de spécial (première flèche) et en plus il est assez pâle quand même. (Deuxième flèche)_**

Pour Erica, un mec n'étais jamais ni assez musclé, ni assez bronzé. Lydia s'est assise à côté d'Emory et s'est penchée - juste un petit peu trop - par-dessus la table.

\- **_Jackson t'a-t-il seulement dit qui il est ?_** A-t-elle demande à Scott.

\- **_Comment ça ?_** s'est étonné ce dernier.

Lydia a marqué une pause théâtrale.

\- **_C'est le neveu de ce Vieux Fou de Hale_** , a-t-elle finit par lâcher.

Pas besoin d'artifice dramatique, là. Ça a été comme si elle avait aspiré tout l'air de la pièce. Deux gars se sont mis à rire, croyant a une plaisanterie. J'ai tout de suite compris que ça n'en était pas une. Troisième et dernière flèche. Ce mec avait perdu d'avance. Tellement perdu que je ne suis plus arrivé à me l'imaginer. L'éventualité que mon âme sœur onirique se matérialise avait été réduite en cendres avant même que j'ai eu le temps de fantasmer sur notre premier rancard. J'étais condamné à toi année supplémentaire de Lydia Martin.

Peter Hale était le reclus de la ville. Je me souvenais assez de "Ne tirez pas sur l'oiseau moqueur" pour savoir que, comparé à ce Vieux Fou de Hale, Boo Radley avait des allures de grand mondain. Peter vivait dans une antique maison délabrée, que la plus ancienne et la plus infâme des plantations de Beacon Hills. Il me semble bien que personne en ville ne l'ai plus revu depuis ma naissance, si ce n'est depuis plus longtemps.

\- **_Tu rigoles ?_** a piaillé Scott.

\- **_Pas du tout. Carlton Earl l'a dit à ma mère hier quand il nous a apporté le courrier._**

\- **_La mienne a eu vent de la même rumeur, a renchéri Erica. Le nouveau s'est installé chez ce Vieux Fou de Hale il y a deux jours. Il vient de Virginie ou du Maryland, j'ai oublié._**

Tous ont ainsi continué à bavarder au sujet de ce gars, de ses vêtements, de ses cheveux, de son oncle, du fêlé qu'il était sûrement. Un dès aspect de la vie à Beacon Hills que je détestais par-dessus tout. Cette façon que chacun sans exception avait de commenter la moindre de vos phrases, le moindre de vos gestes ou, dans le cas présent, le moindre de vos vêtements. J'ai contemplé mes nouilles baignant dans une sauce orange qui n'avait pas grand-chose avoir avec le fromage dont elle se revendiquait.

Deux ans et huit mois minimum. Il fallait vraiment que je quitte cette ville.

Après les cours, le gymnase a été réquisitionnés pour la séance de sélection des cheerleaders. La pluie ayant enfin cessé, une partie de basket a pu se dérouler sur le terrain extérieur, avec son sol en béton craquelé, ses anneaux tordus et ses flaques d'eau. Il fallait veiller à éviter la fissure qui, pareille au Grand Canyon, coupait en deux l'air de jeux. Ces inconvénients mis à part, on avait, pendant l'échauffement, une vue plongeante sur le parking du lycée et sur les relations sociales qui s'amorçaient en ce début d'année scolaire.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais la pêche. Sept tirs, sept paniers depuis la ligne de lancer franc. Boyd aussi, qui me talonnait.

Hop ! Huit. À croire qu'il me suffisait de regarder l'arceau pour que le ballon glisse dedans. Il y avais des jours comme ça.

Hop ! Neuf. Boyd était agacé, je l'ai deviné à la façon dont il dribblait, de plus en plus fort à chacun de mes paniers. Il jouait pivot, comme moi. Notre accord tacite était le suivant : je le laissais mener la partie, et il n'insistait pas si je n'avais pas envie de traîner devant le Stop & Steal après notre entraînement quotidien. Au bout d'un moment, on se lasse d'évoquer toujours les mêmes filles et de se vanter du nombre de lanières de viande séchée qu'on peut avaler n'est-ce pas ?

Hop ! Dix. Je n'en ratais aucun. C'était peut-être génétique. Ou autre chose. Je n'avais pas de réponse à cette question mais, depuis la mort de ma mère, j'avais cessé d'en chercher une. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que j'aille encore à ces parties. Hop ! Onze. Derrière moi, Boyd à grogné et a fait rebondir son ballon encore plus brutalement. Retenant un sourire, j'ai jeté un coup en direction du parking tout en tirant mon panier suivant. J'ai aperçu une silhouette au cheveux noirs derrière le volant d'une longue voiture noire.

Un corbillard.

Je me suis figé.

Il a tourné la vitre et, par la vitre ouverte, je l'ai distingué qui me fixait des yeux. Enfin, c'est l'impression que j'ai eue. Le ballon a heurté l'anneau et a rebondi vers la clôture. Dans mon dos, le son familier a retenti. Hop ! Douze. Vernon Boyd pouvait se détendre, à présent.

La voiture s'est éloignée, et j'ai pivoté sur mes talons. Les autres gars étaient pétrifiés sur place, comme s'ils venaient de voir un fantôme.

 ** _\- C'était.. ?_**

 ** _\- Le neveu de ce Vieux Fou de Hale,_** a murmuré Isaac.

 ** _\- Ouais_** , a lâché Jackson en lui lançant le ballon. **_Telle que les nanas l'ont décrite. Conduisant le corbillard de son tonton._**

Ils se sont remis au jeu. Le temps que Boyd tire son treizième panier, la pluie est repartie de plus belle. En moins d'une minute, elle s'était transformée en averse, la plus violente de la journée. Je suis resté planté là, sous les gouttes qui me martelaient le crâne. Mes cheveux étaient littéralement en train de goûté et une mèche commençait à me cacher la vue.

Le mauvais présage n'était pas seulement un corbillard. C'était un homme.

Pendant quelques instants, je m'étais autorisé à espérer. Que cette année ne ressemblerait pas à toutes les autres. Que quelque chose changerait. Que j'aurais quelqu'un à qui parler, quelqu'un qui me comprendrait.

Tout ce que j'avais eu, c'était un bon jour sur le terrain de basket. Ça ne m'avait jamais suffi.

* * *

 _Bonsoir à tous :)_

 _Comme prévu je vous poste le deuxième chapitre de cette réécriture. Et j'insiste bien sur le fait que ça en sois une :D_

 _En attendant j'espère que ça vous plait, j'attends vos avis les cocos :3_

 _Bonne soirée à tous :)_

 _Prochain chapitre - avant le 05/02 ! :)_


End file.
